My Highschool Fantasies
by The goddess of lust
Summary: Just a bunch of my highschool fantasies put into one short story. WARNING NOBODY UNDER THE AGE OF 18 MAY VIEW THIS CONTENT. SHOULD BE RATED R.


**Before I start another fucked up graphic fantasy sexy story, I must warn you. Noone under the age of 18 is permitted to view this content. THAT MEANS YOU you horny 15 year old over there I see you and go away because your not old enough to be reading this. But to those of you who are over 18, enjoy I guess?**

I walked through the doors of my High School (as a student), The halls were filled with people and tons of hot girls. Thanks to a geni I had made a few wishes with, now I can do whatever I want and people wont get offended, question it like is was anything out of the norm, or be against the rules.

As soon as I walked through the front doors to the school, I saw a girl who was wearing a tight shirt and had huge tits. I pulled off her shirt and sucked her breasts and told her to not wear a shirt for the rest of the day.

I saw another girl wearing a pair of jeans and had a huge thigh gap. Thanks to the genis power I can conjure anything I want out of thin air. I conjured a vibrating battery powered dildo. The battery would last 6 hours on high. I switched the dildo to high and went over to the girl. She didnt even notice me before I unbuttoned and unzipped her pants. I dropped them to the floor, and cut off her panties with a pair of scissors. She wouldn't be needing them. I stuck the dildo up her vagina and pulled up her pants. I told her not to take out the dildo until it ran out of battery.

after that I ran around the hall pantsing some girls and stealing their panties. I eventually got to the main gymn where the cheerleaders were having practice. They were in a pyramid which I then told them to hold. I said their uniforms were wrong and demanded them to remove their tights and panties right away and also shave. once they did that they went back into a pyramid formation and I fingered the top girl so fast she fell down. I commanded them to have lesbian sex while I walked out the gymn doors.

I went to the main office where they had the intercom system. I said that each class must have a class beauty pagent. All girls who compete must be naked and all girls who are not inherantly ugly must compete. I asked for the victors of each class to come to the stage of the Performing Arts Center. I made all the losers sit in the audiance and judge. I made each of them bend over on there hands and knees facing the audiance and fingered each one until they came. then I tested each one for lactation. the winner was the one that came the most and lactated the most.

after That I demanded porn be shown to all classes on their smart boards.

now it was between classes and everyone was horny. I saw the one girl I put the dildo in and she must have cum alot because her pants were soaked. I made it dresscode that no girl deemed not ugly should be allowed to wear any underwear. and couldn't deny anyone sex.

I saw a girl that was tall, skinny, had huge tits, a thigh gap, a great ass, and perfect skin. I decided to have some fun. I immedialely pulled up her shirt and started groping her breasts, only to find that she could lactate too. I put my hand down her quarter thigh length shorts and began fingering her pussy fast and hard. She was soaking wet, so I stripped her naked and cut up her clothes. I made my hand into a fist and stuck it far up her ass then my other hand far into the womb of her shaved pussy. she screamed with agony and pleasure, apparently I broke her hymen. Her stomach was bulging forward alot but not enough. I made other students add more and more fists until she had 5 fists in each whole. before a sixth one could be added I told them to back out. once we did her ass was a black whole 3 inches across and her pussy was a black hole 2 inches across. I decided to put the cut up pieces of her shorts and shirt into her pussy one by one. I wasn't done yet though, I ordered every guy in the school to cum into her pussy or on her breasts or in her ass. and I ordered every girl to climax over her. I stuck some medium sized dildos into her nipples and watched as chaos insued. by the end of everyone climaxing, she was shiny and drowning in white slime. I shoved a 3ft dildo into her as and one into her vagina all the way. I left her like that.

Then I came to the girls locker room to watch them all change, and maybe finger them a little too or grope their breasts. They were all average high school freshman girls, most of them were short and skinny. But I gave them each a vibrating dildo they had to wear in gymn class that day. I loved watching them struggle to move or walk without breaking their virgin hymens. I told them to do laps around the gym and run as fast as they could. I loved watching their hymens break and their reactions to it. Then I made all of them do the splits to make sure they had broken their hymen. I popped all of their cherries, every last one of them.

Next I attended a school musical and while the lead actress, with big tits and thick hips, was singing her solo, I walked up on stage infront of everyone and stripped her to her underwear, and put her in a prop bed. Then we had hot sex infront of the entire crowd. The crowd fapplaused and we all lived sexily ever after.

 **Sorry about what you just witnessed, that was about a month of my wet/lucid dreams all put into one fucked up story. But I have a question for you. Is the main character a boy or girl?**


End file.
